Great and Small
by 123456789019
Summary: Great and small moments with Sam and Gabriel.
1. Warmth

A/N: Hello, lovelies! I bring you some drabbles in between me writing my next chapter for my new fic!  
>These are all drawn from random prompts I find and I hope you like them. :)<p>

x Kingston

* * *

><p><strong>Warmth<strong>

* * *

><p>The first night Sam and Gabriel had slept together (and not <em>slept together<em>) Sam quickly came to the realization that an Angel's body temperature was much warmer than any normal being's. He also came to the realization that Gabriel was, in fact, a cuddler. So during winter of course Sam welcomed his angel with open arms, grateful for the warmth he brings to those cold nights in the freezing motel rooms. But come summer, Sam was pretty sure he was going to die of heat exhaustion.

In the middle of a warm night, the pair had entangled themselves as they usually did. Limbs entwined. Arms draped over each other. It was nice…normally. Except tonight, even almost completely naked other than his boxers, Sam was overheated and sweating uncomfortably all across his body. He tried shifting himself away from the furnace that was Gabriel, but doing so only caused the angel to pull him in closer. Sam heard a demanding grunt of, "Stay," and decided it wasn't so bad, he guessed. But seriously, if he bursts into flames he's blaming Gabriel.

"You're lucky I love you," Sam grumbled and could feel a drowsy smile pressed against his shoulder.

"I know."


	2. Teeth

**Teeth**

* * *

><p>Gabriel nipped playfully at Sam's neck, nibbling and licking up and down across his smooth, muscled chest. "Hmm," Sam hummed content and satisfied, stroking his hand through Gabriel's mussed hair, his eyes closed and breathing calm and steady.<p>

Sam's head grew lighter and lids heavy; sleep close to taking him, but suddenly felt a sharp pain at his neck. "Shit," Sam frowned, and opened his eyes. "You bit me."

Gabriel beamed. "I always bite you."

"But that hurt," he whined.

"Pfft, you're a 2 meter tall baby."

Sam snorted at his angel's inaccurate measuring skills but chose not to argue about more than one thing at a time. He'd get to that later. "Stop, biting," he said.

Gabriel grinned, teeth on display. "No."


	3. Chocolate

_A/N: I don't even know. I just wanted an excuse for Sam muscles. _

_P.S: I feel slightly ashamed I didn't use the chocolate in a means of getting sex. OH, WELL. NEXT TIME._

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sheesh, Sam. Do you want some salad with that dressing?" Gabriel asked, as Sam poured the remaining vinaigrette over his lunch.<p>

"Shut up. This is the most flavor I can have right now and I'm going to enjoy it," Sam said and placed the empty bottle on the table with a thump.

Gabriel huffed. "Well you could have more flavors if you wouldn't be such a freak about your health. I mean, come on. You fight demons for a living and you're worried about calories?" He said and pulled a chocolate bar from out of the air. "Here, have this. You know you want to," he grinned, waving the chocolate back and forth in front of the brunette's face.

"If I have that," Sam replied, "you won't have this." He quickly put down his fork and pushed his shirt up to reveal his well-toned stomach.

"Oh, alright," Gabriel sighed and leant his chin on his hand feigning exasperation at losing. "You've convinced me."

Sam grinned smugly and without a glance at the angel pulled down his shirt and dug into his drenched salad. "Yeah, that's what I thought."


	4. Cat

**Cat**

* * *

><p>"Sam, look! Sam! Sam? Sammy! Sam! Look!"<p>

Sam scrunched his already closed eyes, fearful to open them and see what surprise Gabriel had this time. "What is it?" he questioned carefully as a figure crawled over his body.

Gabriel leant himself over the top of Sam and kissed him on the nose. "Can we keep it?"

Sam's eyes remained closed. "Oh, God," Sam groaned. "What's _it_?"

"His name's Kurt. He likes short walks in the yard and kitty snacks," the angel grinned and dropped a light weight onto Sam's chest. The weight mewed loudly. Sam opened his eyes to find a dark grey kitten pawing at his collarbone. They stared for a moment, both sets of eyes widening at each other.

"Um, there's a cat on me," said Sam.

"I take recognition as an okay! C'mon, Kurt, let's go freak out your Uncle Dean!" Gabriel scooped the yawning kitten gently into his arms and treaded out of the bedroom. Sam took this as a sign that he could sleep again. His eyes drifted shut as he ignored the sound of Dean's scream from the bedroom next-door and fell asleep to the sound of Dean yelling, Gabriel laughing, Cas comforting and a kitten purring.


	5. Shadows

**Shadows**

* * *

><p>"What was that?"<p>

Gabriel pushed himself up with his elbows and blinked heavily a couple times. "What was what?"

"_That_," Sam repeated anxiously.

"I don't…"

"There! Right, there!" He pointed a finger in the darkness towards the window. Outside trees were swaying and cracking against the harsh wind, and the moon cast a startling hue over the room through the branches. "Something moved."

The angel squinted as he searched the area and said, "There's nothing there, Sammy. It's just shadows."

Sam huffed indignantly and covered a hand with his face, hiding himself from Gabriel.

"Sam?" Gabriel said. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam didn't respond. He simply swiped his hand at his eyes and lay back down under the covers.

Gabriel reached out his arm and wrapped himself securely around Sam. His nose brushed his temple in affection and he whispered, "I won't let the shadows hurt you."

Sam nodded, shy and exhausted, and replied, "Thank you."


	6. Moments

_**A/N: This be sex. You do not like, you do not stay. But otherwise enjoy, loves!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah<em>, Gabriel. Fuck, yes-"

Sam grunted and threw his head back, slamming it against the impala's backseat window. He was crowded with his back against the door and Gabriel impossibly close. Their bodies were meshed together, hardly a space between them, as they groped their hands at each other's bodies, their nails raking down hard and cracking any delicate skin they could reach.

Gabriel started thrusting impossibly harder, biting at Sam's lip until it bled and became numb and Sam writhed under him. Sam dug his heels into the back of Gabriel's knees driving him to go deeper. They were both so close.

"Faster," Sam choked and Gabriel simply nodded and thrust into Sam rapidly as he smashed their mouths together, teeth clashing and lips fast becoming bruised as the heat became overwhelming.

Sam came with a whine low in the back of his throat, his whole body vibrating beneath Gabriel and the angel followed soon after with one last bite to Sam's reddened lips and hissed the hunter's name beneath his breath.

They stayed crowded together in the back, sweat covering their bodies and Sam's eyes drifted shut as he panted heavily. Gabriel kissed and licked at Sam's neck, soothing the bleeding marks he gave his human and Sam smiled in content.

"Dean is going to kill us."

"Then let's make our last few moments worth it." Gabriel grinned and jerked his body forward gently which earned a sated moan from Sam.

"Okay."


	7. Historical

A/N: I'm ill and don't know what I'm doing. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Historical<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know I knew Queen Elizabeth?"<p>

Sam looked sceptical. "Seriously?"

Gabriel grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Seriously! I was there! Trust me, kiddo. She was no Virgin Queen when I was done with her."

"Oh my God," Sam laughed. "I can't believe you were having sex with Victorian queens. Are you trying to give me some sort of complex?"

Gabriel chuckled and pressed a hard kiss to Sam's temple.

Sam swatted a hand at Gabriel. "Hey, not so rough," he said and smirked affectionately.

"That's not what you said last night."

Sam snorted and grinned. "You are so lame."

Gabriel planted himself into his lap and kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

"Am not," he protested, and quickly parted Sam's lips gently with his tongue and proved to Sam just how _not_ lame he was.

By the end of the night Sam still thought he was lame. But damn was he good at sex.


	8. Love

**Love**

* * *

><p>Sam's laugh filled the room. "Gabriel, stop it!"<p>

"Never," Gabriel growled, and smoothly pressed his lips to Sam's bare shoulder.

He slowly moved up, pressing short and warm kisses over Sam's neck.

Sam laughed again and his eyes crinkled as the angel left a lingering kiss right next to his eye.

Another kiss was placed at his temple, one more on his forehead. Sam simply continued laughing.

"I love you," Sam said while stifling a low giggle.

Gabriel grinned and licked Sam's lip playfully while the hunter combed his fingers gently through Gabriel's hair.

"Thanks," Gabriel replied, "You're alright, too." He kissed Sam's nose before biting it and Sam just kept laughing.

Gabriel didn't stop his kisses and licks and bites until long after Sam had fallen asleep.

He smiled affectionately as he watch Sam's deep breaths, slightly hypnotised.

"Love you too, Sammy."


	9. Cockblock

_A/N: Sorry, everyone._ _**I seriously can't apologise enough** for the lack of updating this past month. My laptop broke into tiny pieces leaving me with absolutely nothing. Hard drive wiped, screen seperated from the keyboard and more, haha. It was messy. I've had to buy a new laptop and re-write everything I had on my old one. But here's hoping I'll be able to post some more stuff soon._** Also, I just want to say I love you all for reviewing and favoriting and adding and whatever else you guys are doing. You're seriously all wonderful. :) **(Also, if there are any mistakes - and there most likely are - I apologise)

**~ Kingston**

* * *

><p>"S-Sam-"<p>

Sam's fingers grazed over Gabriel's wrist and ghosted up to twine their fingers together. Gabriel grinned softly at the gesture but his smile quickly faded when Sam slammed his hands above his head, slamming roughly against the head board. If it was anyone but Gabriel the movement would have shattered his fingers from the force, but it _was_ Gabriel, it could never be anyone _but_ Gabriel and all he did was arch instantly to greet Sam's warm body, grinding and shoving; too much already, so close so soon, but neither cared.

Arms still raised above him, Gabriel scrunched his eyes closed as Sam nipped tenderly at the angel's neck. Gabriel moved his head to the side for more and opened his eyes to meet another pair staring widely back.

"Fucking hell-!"Gabriel gasped and cursed all while slamming Sam onto his back in surprise.

"Gabriel? W-what?"

Sam was now staring at the body on top of him. Sam really did not approve of this lack of motion and lower bodily contact going on right now.

He squirmed out from under Gabriel and found a small body of grey happily settled over the bed's pillow.

Sam smiled, moving away from Gabriel to scratch at the kitten's ears, careful not to disturb him as he curled around himself.

He cooed quietly, "Aw, Kurt…"

Gabriel sat at the end of the bed scowling at the scene in front of him.

He stepped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Before shutting the door he glared at the cat who was now the centre of Sam's universe. Gabriel's sure that furball did it on purpose. Maybe Dean was right about that thing...

"Cock-blocking, bastard."

Gabriel slammed the door and prepared for an annoyingly cold shower.


	10. Chipolatas

_A/N: Moderately fun fact: The restaurant mentioned in this drabble is real and their chipolatas are to die for. I am salivating from the thought of them. Come for the view; come back again and again for the chipolatas._

"So, where do you wanna go?" Gabriel asked. "Egypt? Paris? I hear Canada has bagged milk."

Sam grinned. "I'm fine with right here, Gabe. Seriously, this is perfect."

"This is an old house in South Dakota with an outdoor view of scrap metal."

"Perfect," assured Sam.

Gabriel stood from the couch in Bobby's living room to step over to Sam who was seated across from him reading.

He lowered himself behind the chair to lean his chin on Sam's shoulder. He looked at the book in the hunter's lap and tutted at the ridiculously boring contents.

"C'mon, let's go to Australia. I went to this little cafe called Berowra Waters once. Amazing water view and the chipolatas are to die for. Seriously, you haven't lived until you've had these chipolatas, Sammy."

"I don't doubt the view is amazing, Gabriel," Sam said as he closed his book. "Or the chipolatas. But I'm fine here."

"Really?"

"Really."

Gabriel leant back up and snorted. "You really need to get your standards up, kid."

"My standards are perfectly fine, thank you. I chose you didn't I?" retorted Sam.

"Most would find that quite a compliment, but seeing as you think this place is perfect I really doubt that attempt at flattery is-"

"Gabriel," Sam interrupted while suddenly standing very close and pressing Gabriel to the nearest wall. "Here is _fine_."

Sam slid a leg between Gabriel's and the angel arched while nodding quickly.

"Okay. Here is fine."


End file.
